


SSOS Comic: Alien Reaper Bean Hunting

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Cute but deadly, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, SSOS, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: The hunting behaviors of the Alien Reaper beans in Jellygay's Alien AU told in comic form.





	SSOS Comic: Alien Reaper Bean Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper bean teeth don't actually glow, I just added that in for dramatic effect. I wanted to play around with my ghost ink. Stuff glows under black light. As does my neon yellow marker apparently. I rarely do traditional art. My preferred medium for expressing the stories I see in my head is through writing. Rarely, I will break down and draw. I'm always reminded why I don't draw. I can't get anywhere close to what I envision. Art is hard. At least I've trained my brain to write quickly without as much pain as when I draw. I've trained my inner editor to not yell 'you suck! change that shit!' at me when I write. I don't have it beaten down into a soft mutter when I draw.

Regular  
  
Glow in the Dark  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find the creator of the Alien AU at her tumblr, [Jellygay](https://jellygay.tumblr.com), the tumblr she dedicated to the Alien AU, [Aliens-got-back](https://aliens-got-back.tumblr.com) or my personal tumblr, [Spero Deo Volente](https://sperodeovolente.tumblr.com) or my mostly untouched secondary tumblr [Avery Wordsmith](https://averywordsmith.tumblr.com). 
> 
>  
> 
> Those are totally not Nuka Cola bottle caps. They're Nuka Pepsi my sad, sad attempt at making a bottle cap. No, I have never played any Fallout game. I just love the concept of Nuka Cola xD


End file.
